scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Artie
"No one would recognize me for my talent, so I'll do the world a favor. I'll erase it, and soon, you shall be erased too! Then I'll recreate it in my own vision and become the only sole artist in this world!" '' ''-Artie Artie is the main antagonist of the game Scorpius: Elemental Forces. He is also the leader of the Elemental Warriors and seems to be an artistic rival to Gregory (due to how creative and talented both of them are). However, he also wields a paintbrush that is possessed by one of Evil's powers that contained a demon named Alkrittique, whom becomes the true antagonist of the game. Physical Appearance Artie appears as a fairly pale-skinned human being with blue eyes and brown hair while wearing armor that cover his torso. Background Before the present time, Artie remained a simple child with aspiring dreams, hoping to become a painter that would change the world with his works. However, the people around him throughout his life frowned upon his artistic talent and creativity, which caused him to view the world in a negative light. To make matters worse, he was heavily criticized by his closest friends, who deemed his talent as 'unnecessary'. As a result, he vowed revenge against his biggest critics. Years later, he met with a group of misfits who had similar interests of changing the world like he would and later become his allies. Afterwards, he stumbled upon a paintbrush that was on a black market, which sought his curiosity. After he purchased it, he started making changes to his life, such as painting things he liked, which would come to life. However, there was a day that would soon be his last, as the paintbrush he wielded contained Alkrittique, who possessed him and took his soul in the process. After taking his soul and promising him of his every desires, Artie willingly gave in, which heavily changed how he influenced those around him. Towards the present time, he was able to create an entire empire for himself and his allies, but slowly lost some of his personality in the process. He eventually became leader of his own group called the Elemental Warriors, who would obey and follow his every order, now planning to erase the planet and recreate it in his own image. Events Throughout the game, Artie personally saw Gregory as a worthy individual, but quickly grew jealous of his popularity. He ordered his allies to attack Gregory and friends, which led to a battle against his own force. In the first event, Artie and his friends attacked Hotel Scorpius and targeted other artists, who met their fates sooner than expected. However, Gregory and his friends sprang to action and backed his forces away. Artie and his Elemental Warriors were forced to retreat, setting up his further installments for his goals. He began changing the landscape in his own vision to suit his allies, which starts Gregory and friends' journey. In the second event, Artie would spy on Gregory and friends in the darkness throughout the game while his allies set up to stop them from advancing. He also begins to change mentally, painting more challenges for them to further halt their progress. Later on in the series, his forces are dwindled, which causes him to confront his allies with their failures. He would attack them and instill fear should they fail him. Even deeper, Veil and Fry viewed him differently, but still followed orders. When the two were defeated, Artie drew his rage onto Gregory, and fought him one on one, with Gregory actually losing. While Gregory was defeated, he used his paintbrush to control his friends and forced them to fight against him in one setting, and also took over the world. However, he didn't expect Wolfember, Black Shifty, Wolfette, or Haley to team up with him throughout his journey. When they broke through his forces, he recreates his allies using his paintbrush to stop them. At the final event, he is forced to draw out his own hand, which was to erase the entire world. As the world slowly faded away, Gregory and Artie clashed with paintbrushes, starting the final battle. During the fight, Gregory realizes that Artie has fully changed. Whenever Gregory would knock Artie down, his paintbrush would attack him. Artie himself also attacked, which caused Alkrittique to reveal himself. Artie also takes heavy damage throughout the fight whenever Gregory attacked his paintbrush, giving the knowledge that he is a zombie under Alkrittique. After Gregory defeats Alkrittique, Artie's soul was released, but he dies as a result.